The Pilot
by fighter.planes
Summary: A Leo pilot goes on patrol and encounters Deathscythe
1. Encounter

*******************  
  
Meeting on the battle feild.  
  
a Gundam wing short short story  
  
*******************  
gundam is not owned by me  
  
By DTemplar  
  
  
  
  
Day 1: Suit-up  
  
  
"Alright losers listen up!" "Today we are heading into an old French province. I want all of you dick-offs suited and ready it's only standard patrol so don't wet yer pants thinkin yer gonna die!" "We dont expect anything interesting to happen" The commander barks in a loud tone. I a stand amongst the crowd of guys, most fresh out of basic, half asleep. "Wake-up!" commander barks at us. We all shuffle our feet laziliy and half grumble curses as we head towards the hangers. "Mooooooooove it!!" The commander barks again. "Sheesh, dont he eva git tired?" a slang talking pilot I dont know says to me. "beats me" is what I reply. I head into the hanger passing through the enormous and rusty double doors. Our unit hanger is not the newest, definatly not one of the best either. They say that only the rejects that barely pass get put into unit 009-12-A. Most days I think it's true. I dont get as much crap as the other guys mostly because I'm a leuitenant and not basic infantry pilots. But I certanily dont get any respect from them. I sigh heavily and climb the rusty worn-down ladder to the cockpit of my mobile suit. I reach the small boarding catwalk, look at my suit, and sigh again. We use class 00-E Mobile unit Leo class suits,an older production model of the standard Leo. All I can think of is 'Man more crap to use'. "Hey Al! you ready?" a young pilot says to me. "Guess so. lets move out!" I say over the Comm to all the other pilots.   
  
  
  
Day 2: Patrol  
  
  
"Nothing on radar sir" a pilot tells me over the comm. "Okay keep looking Private" I respond. "Yessir" he replies and logs out. I stiffle a yawn and lay my head down on the control panel of my Leo and doze off. "Sir Sir!!!!" a frantic voice says heard over the radio. "Mmmm what is it now private?" I yawn. "We uh got a big one on prelims it it m...m...m..might be a gundam sir!" he says practically screaming with fear. "Ok ok calm down soldier we've been trained to handle this remember?" I say to the soldier "Yes we have." he says calmer now. but it is short lived as a huge green scythe slices through him. "AUGGHH" is his final scream. "That is that? yes its unit 02." I say to my self. It stands before me at least 2 stories taller than my suit. It's body gleamed in the sunlight. I reached for the comm and then pulled back remebering the intelligence dossier I had read on it. 'Hyper jammers' I had rememberd reading in the report cuts out enemy transmissions and diguises itself as well. I snapped out of my thoughts and raised my 150 mm Gauss machine cannon at him. He raised his blade, ready for combat, I swalloed some spit back.   
  
The blade comes down before I could decide a proper reaction. I manage to duck and roll out of the way, an incredible feat for this old suit, but not before I get a close scrape. "Dammit" I say to myself. I check my status readout quickly. Left shoulder armour destroyed, left radar port damaged. "Crap. Not good at all.". I fire off some shots into unit 02. But all I manage to do is stun him a bit. "If only my comm could send past those jammers..." I say. As it stands I cant radio for support. "Think think dammit!" I say to myself as I duck behind a crumbling old chapel. I watch on video as 02 hunts for me amongst the rubble. "Feh. At least this old suit is good for somthing" I say remebering a passage in an Intel dossier. 'Gundam mobile suit units are programmed with data from suits classes 00-R to 03-B suits only.'  
  
He soon finds me though, it's hard to hide these big old suits in a small village for very long. Without warning his blade comes down swiftly, slicing and old wall in half. I run my my suit as fast as it can go. I fire my boosts and speed up when I see him close in. "Shit!" I say. The blade comes down on my left and I hear the sound of groaning, then, exploding equipment. "No no cant be lemme check" I say as I bring up status again. "Damn" "Left arm completely gone" "Not good" I say. My gauss is now on the ground. Not that I can use it with one arm any way. I pull out a machine pistol from storage and fire it. Then I close my eys and wait for the scythe to kill me.   
  
I open my eyes. I'm not dead as I thought I would be. I look at the unit 02. He has his hand over his eye cameras. The hand removes itself. I see that the armour around the area is destroyed, the eye cameras gone. "I did it?" I say in disbelief. 02 steps back. I can tell the pilot is still looking at me through his other head camera. For a moment time stands still, two rivals locked in that sudden mutual agreement between a strong enemy and his weaker rival. He backs away and then rockets off. I wipe sweat from my brow. I go on the comm. "Hey guys." I say. "Patrol over. Lets go home". I log out. This will make for an interesting report I think to my self.  
  
  
  
Fin  
  
  
  
Wel watcha think? I wrote this when I wuz outta other ideas Reveiws please!! 


	2. Report

Meeting on the battlefield part two- Battle report.  
  
Gundam wing is property of sunrise/sotsu, not me.  
  
  
This is just a conlusion to a gundam wing fiction I wrote awhile ago.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I stand in the sub-commanders office waiting for him to enter so I can submit my final patrol report. The office is sweltering since its 98 degrees outside and I am in my full uniform. I check my watch. It's 15:30{A/N:3:30 pm if you dont know military time}. I let out a long sigh. Tomorrow I leave this misfit outfit of soldiers to go for a desk job. I know that I most likley wont be seeing any more M.S. combat after this. But at least the air conditioning will be worth it. I snap out of my thoughts as the door shuts as someone enters the office. The Sub-Commander sits down at the desk in front of me. "At ease soldier". he tells me. "Yes sir" is my reply as I sit down in a chair across from him. "You have your final battle report?" He asks, more of a request than a question. "Yes, I do, sir" I say as I hand the manilla envelope over to him. He merely grunts in approval. "Very good Lieutenant". "Sir, if I may be excused now?" I ask him. "Hold on a moment soldier" He opens up the envelope and rifles through the documents inside. "You encountered Unit 02. Correct?" He asks. "Yes I did sir" I ask with a puzzled expression. "But why do you want to know? Everything is in the report." I add. "I know lieutenant. I just wanted to ask you yourself." He says. "Ok, Sir." I reply, still confused. "Tell Me lieutenant, what did you think of Unit 02 when you saw it. Were you scared?" He asks folding his hands under his chin, looking directly at me. "Sir?" I ask. "Just answer the question soldier." He replys. "Well, I have to admit that I was a bit frightened at first, but after being involved in combat with it I harbor some awe for the unit." I say. "Hmph. Very well. Dismissed soldier.". I get up and exit his office feeling confused. Why he asked me that question I'll never know. I look at my watch again. I have no time to ponder an aswer now, as I have a flight to catch at the airfield. Maybe I will figure it out someday. But right now I have to worry about my new assignment to the Military offices. The sun sets behind me as I run across the airfield to the boarding platform for the transport. I dont even look back as the plane climbs into the air 10 minutes later. But for some reason I wonder what the new Lieutenant to replace me will be like. Maybe for now I'll work on finding out information about Unit 02's pilot. Maybe when this stupid war is over I will get to see what kind of pilot he is. I'm glad to leave the fighting behind. I'm also glad that the new generation of soldiers are more willing to try for peace instead of more war, like that young lady in charge of the Sanc Kingdom now. I drift off into a light dreamless sleep as the plane climbs the sunset clouds to MY new future.  
  
  
Fin  
  
  
Wow.......How sweet......not! I just had an itchin to finish this peice for good. This will be the only other part to this so enjoy it please! R/R!! 


End file.
